New Plce
by Black-Roze-The-Delicate-Jewel
Summary: A new girl thats a formal gang member is welcomed to the Horizon.She meets of with one of her friends that use to be in a gang with her.Why is this new person in the Horizon? Well you'll just have to see here.Please R&R!
1. New Place

A/N: Hey guys or people sorry it's been so long since I typed something up and all. Well I did write a new fic and well this is my first fic of Higher Ground so please like I normally do say "Please don't FLAME!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't claim any of these characters except the ones that aren't on the show.  
  
New Place..  
  
A girl with black hair with red tips wearing a red fish-netted shirt with a black tank-top wearing black baggy pants. Underneath her fish-netted shirt is a tattoo on her back. "Ok what type of place is this?" she asked stepping out of the truck looking around. "This is the or called the Horizon." Said Peter stepping out. "This is the place where teens like you come here and we talk about things." Once he said that she would never tell him what she has been through, she only knew one person who knows and saw of what she has been through. Minnie Flashback "C'mon Adrean you know you want to." "Squall get off of me and no I don't want to" "I might be your girl in the gang but your drunk off your ass." Adrean had said shoving him off of her. End of Minnie Flashback  
"Adrean Adrean were at your cabin." Peter said motioning her inside. When they walked in one of the girls was on her bed looking through some photos. "Well Adrean pick any bed you want that isn't taken." Peter said walking out leaving her and this girl alone. When Peter walked out the girl who was on her bed the photos down thinking that she herd Peter say Adrean one of her closest friends/members back when they were a gang. "A-Adrean? Is it really you?" "Huh?" Adrean said as she turns around facing the girl. "No way, Yunalesca?" Adrean said with her heart full of hope. "Oh my god it's really you! Adrean or should I say A.j.? I though you killed your self." Yunalesca had said walking up to Adrean and helping her un-pack. "Well I did have thoughts about it but something told me I shouldn't do it, so I didn't."  
When they thought they were done un-packing Adreans' things Yunalesca picks up one of Adreans' poem books seeing that they haven't taken up her poem books cuz of the type of poems her friend has written in the past. "So do you like this place?" Adrean asked being her curious self like she normally was. "Yeah it can be alright, might as well want you now all we do is mainly talk here." She replied setting Adreans' poem book back down. Minnie Flashback Adrean lays on her bed on her stomach listing to her radio just relaxing. All of a sudden her father walks in drunk and pissed off for no reason as he undoes his belt and hits his daughters back. She winces closing her eyes as her drunken father says, "Hey bitch get off your fucking bed and turn off your blasted music!" "Dad get away from me you drunken bastard!" "What'd you just call me?" He said slapping her across the face. End of Minnie Flashback When Adrean opened her eyes slowly she realized she was on the floor on her back seeing Peter, Sophie, and the others around her. For a while she thought she herd Peter telling the others to give her some space so that she can get up. When Adrean finally got up off of the wooden floor she felt dizzy from being on the ground for so long. "Umm what happened or should I say how did I all of a sudden end up on the ground?" Adrean asked. "Well you fell back cold and you were wincing from something." Yunalesca had said knowing that her friend had a flashback of the past during when she use to be with her cruel drunken father.  
As the day went on Adrean was friends with Auggie, Scott, and Daisy. To them Adrean is a pretty cool person in a way where she hides her secrets or her deepest thoughts in her mind. "Adrean I herd from Yuna that you write poetry, but it's about death; man can I see one of them one day." Auggie said with admiration in his voice. "Sure you'll see em one day, but I don't know when." She replied in sarcasm but not in a mean way.  
When it hit nightfall every one went to their cabins for the night. "Hey Adrean I might as well let you know Julia is a prep/stick or twig, that's what we call her when she gets annoying." Yunalesca had said. Adrean laughed to her self just by hearing it. A few mins later Sophie walks in telling the girls it was time for lights out.  
  
A/N: So what did you people think?.... Was it good?.. Or just plain horrible, well tell me in the review on how you liked it.  
Punk-anjewl 


	2. Problems in the NIght

A/N: Hey here's my chapter two that yall were expecting and all. But thanks for the reviews. Well here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters besides the two I made up.  
  
Problems in the Night  
  
During the hours of the night things were going great. Nobody trying to runaway after curfew or anything like that. Well there was one problem in the night and well it is coming from the cabin Adrean, Yunalesca, and so forth are in.  
  
Adrean was thrashing around in her bed talking in her sleep.  
  
Adreans Dream   
  
"Squall why are you in here when you know your not suppose to come over this late at night!" Adrean said walking over to where he was to where he came in by. "C'mon Adrean you know I care about you so much, I just want to protect you from your dumbass father of yours." He said walking up to her walking him and her to the bed. Adrean knew what he was going to do with her until someone like her father walks in the door.  
End of Adreans Dream  
  
Adrean woke up in cold jolts up sweat as she saw Yunalesca, Auggie, Scott, and Daisy feeling some ones hand on her shoulder. It felt so soothing for her wondering whose hand it was. She knows it's not Auggies cuz Yunalesca is going out with him. "Umm why is everyone starring at me like someone is dead? Ok who died?" Adrean said looking around. "No one A.j., well I herd you talking in your sleep." Yunalesca said her voice calm as ever. "Okay and why is Auggie, Scott here then?" Adrean asked looking at Scott the one with his hand on her shoulder and looking at Auggie who is on her left side of her bed standing next to Yunalesca. Scott looked down at her and said "Yuna came to our cabin and told us something was going on in yalls cabin."  
  
A few minutes went by as the boys were still in the cabin with the girls until Yunalesca thought it was time for the boys to leave before anything else happened. "Adrean you need to tell Peter about what happened in the past." Yunalesca told her best friend with concern in her voice. In Adreans mind she didn't want to tell him about what happened in the gang along with her father being so cruel since her mother died, and her ex-boyfriend Squall trying to have sex with her all the time. "Yuna I know I need to it's just... he won't understand of what I've been through unless you told him" she replied.  
  
It stayed silent in there for a while till Daisy told them to break it apart and go back to sleep.  
  
Next Morning  
  
The next morning Adrean woke up pretty early the next morning like around seven. She hated being here even though her friend is here. She knew one day she'll have to tell Peter when her flashbacks of her past worsen then they are now.  
  
"Hey A.j., are you alright?" Yunalesca had asked walking up to her. "Huh? Yeah I guess. I just hope twig doesn't tell Peter." Adrean said Starring off into space. Yunalesca laughed to her self. "Adrean twig isn't like that. She didn't hear a thing." "K, good cuz I'm not telling Peter anything." Yunalesca knew what her best friend went through and she understands why. "Well Peter made me crack up two weeks before you came." Yunalesca said. "She is right Adrean." Daisy said coming out with the rest of the girls. "But lets get something to eat." She said.  
  
When they got entered the cafeteria it was packed. "Hey Aug this might sound weird but how did you ask Yuna out?" Scott said. "Umm I'm not going to tell you, figure it out in your head." He replied getting food. "Fine jerk be that way." He said walking off.  
  
"So Adrean are you sure your not hungry? Cuz if you don't eat Peter will talk to you." Adrean made a mimic face at Twig. "TWIG HAVE YOU EVER KNOW ME? NO! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH? HELL NO! SO WHEN I WANT TO FUCKING TALK, I'LL TALK, BUT NOT TO YOU!" When Adrean said that everyone went "Ohh you just got told!"  
  
Yunalesca walks over by Adrean telling her Peter herd everything. "He wants to talk to you." Adrean nods her head and leaves to go to Peters office.  
  
A/N: So what do yall think? I hope it was good. But please review and tell me what you think of it.  
  
Punk-anjewl 


	3. Lets TalkNot!

A/N: Hey I hope you people liked my chapter two and all. Here's my chapter three.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters besides the two I made up.  
  
Lets talk....Not!  
  
Adrean walks over to Peter's office and walks in. She looks around seeing a desk with files in stacks, a couch and some chairs along with a window with some sun shinning through the blinds. Peter walks in. "So Adrean, I herd what you said to Juliet in the food court this morning. Why is that?" he asked as he sits down. Silence. "Why should I tell you Peter? I thought you herd everything that was said?" Adrean replied. "Adrean you should tell me about your past here. That's why you cam here cuz you went through or things." He said putting his hands together. Adrean was starting to get ticked off at him. He knows he's trying to help but she's not going to let her past out. "I'm out of here." She said walking out. Shelby walks by Adrean and stops her. "Hey goth chick, why did you take my boyfriend Scott away?" Adrean looks at her with no expression on her face.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about. And plus if I did then I'm sorry and it's not my fault I had to come here. So just get out of my face and let me be." Adrean said walking off. Shelby was pissed so she stops Adrean again. "Hey no one steals Scott away from me." Adrean turns around military style by turning one heel facing Shelby. "I have an idea here. How bout you fuck off and a FUCKING GRIP HERE! I mean you and I don't know much about each other but understand some facts here. You might think you're the Bitch, but Bitch is my middle name." Adrean said turning around after dissing Shelby in the face.  
  
When Adrean walked in her cabin she just wanted to get out of here, but if she did run off she'll get caught. She took one of her poem books out and started to read her poems that she has written. While she was reading her old memories were coming back.  
  
Adreans memory  
  
The X gang was walking along a street at night. The only girls that are in the gang are Yunalesca and Adrean. The four guys who counted Yunalesca and mainly Adrean as the pet of the gang. Everyone knew what Adrean goes through at her place and with one of their gang members Squall does or tries to do with her when he's drunk. While they were walking a gang of X- 2's the wanna-be X's start to start some crap with them. One of them Shuyin was messing with Adrean. "C'mon why do you want to be in a gang with these fags when you have us?" Shuyin said stopping him and his gang. One of the gang members Dally from X told them to lay off and mess with some other gang and not them.  
  
End of memory  
  
Adrean smiled as she remembers the good times when she use to be with her gang. She mainly missed Dally, Patrick, and Justin, and never missed Squall one bit. She always knew Squall was on her dads side. But now she has one of her best friends back with her.  
  
A/N: So do you people like it?...I know I know it's a bit short but trust me its going to get better then you think it is. So please Review me and tell me what you think and so forth.  
  
Punk-anjewl 


	4. Why I hate you!

A/N: Hey here's the fic and I hope you like it. To warn you now it might be a bit short. Well here it is and enjoy.  
  
Thanks- I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed me except the ones who Flamed me and if your reading this then you know who Flamed  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except the ones I've made up.... Now on with the fic!  
  
Why I hate you!...  
  
Adrean fell asleep on her bed with her poem book on her stomach. Daisy walks in and nudges her friend. Adrean wakes up. "Hey Adrean. Sorry if I woke you up, but it's almost time for group." Daisy had said. Adrean nods. "K. In how many minuets?" she asked getting her self up. "Oh in thirty minuets." Daisy replies leaving Adrean.  
  
Adrean got out of bed, went to the bathroom and takes a fifteen minuet shower, and got out and went to the place where group is held. When she walked in she was nearly late. Adrean takes a seat or table that sits Auggie, Yunalesca, and Scott. "Adreana you made it right on time, enough time to start." Peter had said. Adrean nods slowly.  
  
Adrean for some reason didn't feel good during group. "Tomorrow were going on a hike and there will be four in a group. People in group one will be Ereza(Sorry if I spell his name wrong.), Daisy, Juliet, and Shelby. In group two will be Adrean, Auggie, Scott, and Yunalesca."(A/N: Sorry if Kat isn't in here, she will be though.) Peter had said standing up. Everyone nods and heads towards the food court. Peter stops Adrean.  
  
"Adrean how come your not telling me what has happened in your past? And why didn't you eat this morning?" he asked being concerned. Silence. "Cuz. I didn't feel like it Peter." Adrean replied to him in her normal voice tone. "Well tomorrow morning I want you to eat." Peter said in a stern like voice. "Whatever. Oh and if you want to talk about my past I'm not going to tell you." Adrean said walking out to the food court to get some food.  
  
Twig walks over to Adrean. "Hiya Adrean!" she said in a cheerful annoying way. Adrean doesn't say anything. "Umm hello? Is your mind in there? Or are you giving me the silent treatment here?" Adrean gets her food and turns around. "Twig have you herd I don't talk much to people I hate?" she said walking off and sits with her friends at a table and eats. Scott looks up as Adrean sets her food down next to him and eats.  
  
"Hey guys I have a question... What is this hike for anyway?" she asked. "Adrean you'll see, and it's not as bad as you think it is." Her friends had told her.  
  
Everyone finishes eating and went to their cabins for lights out.  
  
A/N: Sorry if its short to you people...But please don't flame me if you don't like the way a character acts... K? So please review me!!!!!!!!!.. And tell me what you like about it.  
  
Punk-anjewl 


End file.
